Cases
Nominative In Nyclonese, nominative is used to answer the questions, Who? (person, singular), What?(object,singular), Who? (person, plural), What (object,plural), What kind of?(person, Adjeverb) & What kind of? (object, Adjeverb). Ending for nominative is -u, plural ending is -urt. Example: word clokc (Kloko,root of the word is klok) Klokou = Clock (Kello) Klokourt = Clocks (Kellot) Genetive Genetive explains who owns some object or thing. Singular genetive ends to -ten & plural genetive ends to -den. Example: Apple (Milo) Miloten = Apples (Omenan) - singular Miloden = Apples (Omenoiden) - plural Partitive Partitive pictures unknown amount of something. for singular you add the ending -aa and for plural -ita Example: Car (Karo) Karoaa = Of the Car (Autoa) Karoita = Of the Cars (Autoja) Inessive Inessive explains the location of someting being in somewhere or inside something, and answers to the question where? Singular Inessive ends to -ssa & Plural one ends to -issa Example: Screen (Skreno) Skrenossa = In the Screen (Ruudussa) Skrenoissa = In the Screens (Ruuduissa) Elative Elative explains the movement out of somewhere. It is very common in Uralic languages. Singular elative ends to -sta and plural to -ista Example: Kafo (Coffee) Kafosta = from Coffee (Kahvista) Kafoista = from Coffees (Kahveista) Illative Illative explains the movement into something or somewhere, Singular ending of illative is -aan & plural -iin Example: Te (Tee) Teaan = Into Tee (Teehen) Teiin = Into Teas (Teihin) Adessive Adessive explains the location of an object on top of something, on some surface or close to something. Singular adessive ends to -lla and plural one ends to -illa Example: Kapo (Closet) Kapolla = Next to the Closet (Kaapilla) Kapoilla = Next to the Closets (Kaapeilla) Ablative Ablative explains the movement of an object moving away from some surface or away from something. Singular ablative ends to -lta and plural to -ilta Example: Stylo (Pencil) Stylolta = From the Pencil (Kynältä) Styloilta = From the Pencils (Kyniltä) Allative Allative explains the movement of an object going on top of something or close to something or something being put or going into something. Singular allative ends to -lle and plural to -ille Example: Infomashino (Computer) Infomashinolle = To the Computer (Tietokoneelle) Infomashinoille = To the Computers (Tietokoneille) Essive Essive explains something being something. Singular essive ends to -na and plural to -ina Example: Lampo (Lamp) Lampona = As a Lamp (Lamppuna) Lampoina = As Lamps (Lamppuina) Exessive Exessive explains something stopping to be whatever it was, stopping to be what it is. singular exessive ends to -nt and plural to -nta Example: Tablo (Table) Tablont = Stops being a Table (Lopettaa Pöytänä Olemisen) Tablonta =Stops being Tables (Lopettaa Pöytinä Olemisen) Translative Trasnlative explains somethin becoming/transforming into something else. Singular translative ends to -xi and plural to -ixi Example: Kupo (Cup) Kupoxi = Becoming a Cup (Kupiksi) Kupoixi = Becomin Cups (Kupeiksi) Abessive Abessive explains that something/one is without someone/thing etc.. Singular abessive ends to -tta & plural to -itta. Example: Kato (Cat) Katotta = Without a Cat (Kissatta) Katoitta = Without Cats (Kissoitta) Instructive Expresses the way or the object used to perform the action. singular instruktive ends to -le & plural to -nin Example: Papro (Paper) Paprole = With Paper (Perin) Papronin = With Papers (Paperein)